User blog:Pelagius the Geek/The Sands of Elsweyr (possible RP)
Hi! Right, so I was thinking of making an RP based in Elsweyr, with Thalmor occupation, several different gangs and a rebellion but I wanted to make sure people were interested first. So I'm gonna give the information I have already thought about down and put a vote thingy for if your interested at the bottom. Please comment on things you think are bad ideas, good ideas, changes or anything else. Thanks. Factions: The Rebellion a name This needs a name, so if you can think of a good one, suggest it. I was thinking something like "The Bronze Claw," or "The Sword of Elsweyr." Probably related to claws or paws, but possibly not. It's a workers revolution style thing. They're poorly equipped and untrained, for the most part. However, they have managed to claim control of a few cities in the East of Elsweyr - possibly with secret help from the Imperials (who want to weaken the Thalmor), or maybe Redguards or Argonians. It's also made up of a few other races, apart from Khajiit. People who hate the Thalmor and a few ex-Thalmor who stopped being evil. They have also convinced many of the farmers and other workers in places under Thalmor control to stop working, leaving inexperienced Thalmor to try and grow crops. Their main strengths are that they're used to the enviroment and that they had (still slightly have) the element of suprise. The Thalmor The Thalmor are, well, the Thalmor. The Fourth Aldmeri Dominion. Complete and utter bastards. Strict rules, slightly supporting the various gangs, stricter rules now with the rebellion. However, the majority of them are not used to the enviroment, having been pulled in from elsewhere (no pun intended). The Butchers Not sure about the name, to be honest, but it's alright. Again, suggestions welcome. The Butchers are brutal, but skilled, assassins and mercenaries. They have no loyalty except their word, which they will not break. They are most well known for turning on their client if not paid. They only work for one condition - the target will end up dead. How, where, when or who else has no guarantee. The Midnight The Midnight are more refined assassins then the Butchers. They have a strict code of harming the smallest amout of people and destroying the least property possible. Very little is known about them, but some rumour that they are vigilantes, giving their winnings to the poor and preying on the corrupt. Others claim they work for the rebellion and a rare few claim that they are employed by the Thalmor themselves, despite many of their targets being Thalmor. The most common opinion is that they are simply assassins, however. Moonshadow/Fenchal Pirates One of the two names there. They'll probably have their main base of operations in the harbour city of Fenchal either way, but definitely if the name is Fenchal Pirates. The >Moonshadow/Fenchal pirates are skooma dealers and smugglers, making a large profit from the sale of illegal weapons, potions and the buying of Moonsugar and selling of skooma. They regularly bribe officials and are likely supported by the Thalmor. However, they have also been supplying the rebellion with weapons and spells, as well as passage on ships. The Thieves Guild A branch of the old Thieves' Guild, the Guild keeps contact with the Thieves' Guilds in other provinces. The Guild will bribe, steal, intimidate and destroy to get what they want, but won't hurt people. They are rumoured to be working for the Rebellion as well. So... I plan for this to be a free RP, possibly with a slight plot supporting the rebellion. Please vote, Would you join this RP: Yes, I plan to join it when it comes up. No, but it's a good idea No, I don't think it's a good premise thanks, Pelagius the Geek (talk) 10:49, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Category:The Legends of History Category:The Sands of Elsweyr Category:Blog posts